


Be Prepared

by Ashray



Series: Mission Insane [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, One-Shot, Songfic, Swearing, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashray/pseuds/Ashray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura as Scar; Malik, Marik and Ryou are the Hyenas; and Yami and Yugi are Mufasa and Simba, well, not exactly, but a little bit... (Songfic, Be Prepared from the Lion King.)</p><p>The Thief King wants exactly what, according to him, belongs to him: Everything. <br/>And then more.<br/>And luckily for him he now has a new, foolproof plan, where nothing can go wrong even when Marik is involved, to finally get a hold on the Millenniums-Puzzle…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Prepared

**Title:** Be Prepared

**Author:** Ashray

**Pairing:** somehow it as like- everyone with everyone?… Bakura/Ryou/Marik/Malik(+Yugi *g*), Yami/Yugi

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh and the Lion King don't belong to me and I don't make any money with it. Just Fanfiction.  
The song is 'Be Prepared', from the musical version. This is the first time I try a Songfic, so please don't be too hard on me ^__^

**Summary:** Bakura is Scar; Malik, Marik and Ryou are the Hyenas; and Yami and Yugi are Mufasa and Simba, well, not exactly, but a little bit...

The Thief King wants what, according to him, belongs to him: Everything. And then more.  
And luckily for him he now has a new, foolproof plan, where nothing can go wrong even when Marik is involved, to finally get a hold on the Millenniums-Puzzle…

**Warning:** Well, it has Marik in it, and everyone who knows my other stories knows that he is hyper most of the time.   
Marik is crazy, has crazy ideas and does crazy things. His name alone should be warning enough.  
There will be cursing, death threats against Yamis and normal peoples, and Marik being his insane self.

"talking"  
'Thinking'  
**"Yelling"**  
_+Song text+_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Be Prepared  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

The King of Thieves marched proudly towards the park.  
He had many, more or less effective, plans to bring Yami down in the past, but this one is his best and most brilliant one so far.  
And what's more important, his plan is _foolproof!_  
And if you take in account _who_ is supposed to help him with his plan, it is really important to make it foolproof and keep it simple!  
They are not always the brightest bulb in the box, after all…  
_   
+I never thought hyenas essential  
They're crude and unspeakably plain  
But maybe they've a glimmer of potential  
If allied to my vision and brain.+_

Bakura walked up and down before the three guys standing before him and shoot them sharp glares.  
None of them dared to look him in the eyes, which was not such a big surprise for him.  
Everyone should show proper respect for him, the king of thieves and greatest tomb robber of Egypt.   
But this?!

Instead of looking at his glorious self they seems to prefer it to stare at the floor or into the air, as if they were more interesting than the king of thieves himself!  
How dare those morons to insult him like that?!

'Nothing is more interesting than me any my new, great plan to destroy that shrimp!'  
_  
+I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside+_

His three subordinates didn't even managed it to stay still for a little while and look even a tiny weeny bit more intelligent then a dead jellyfish!

Marik was his normal, insane self and hummed some mindless little tune, while he bounced around his slightly annoyed Hikari.  
That he splashed said Hikari with mud in the process, since it rained the day before, was none of his concern.   
He also didn't care about Bakura's dark glares in his direction; he was used to people glaring at him for having fun and being happy.

But Malik didn't seem to be too upset about the mud, but used his insane half for target exercises with stones, and he hit him several times hard on the head.  
Not that he get lost and go somewhere where he _wasn't_ abused as a living target.  
No, he just yelped in protest, scratched his head and then happily bounced on around him…

It is not easy to spoil his good mood or somehow get rid of the insane Yami…  
_  
+But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride+_

With that Bakura's gaze left the two bickering Blondes and wandered over to his own Hikari, who was daydreaming yet again.   
The smaller one didn't really show any interest in Bakura's great plans, or in anything he had to say at all.  
_  
+It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs+_

Instead he stared up in the sky, watched the clouds and didn't acknowledge anything around him.  
He only woke up and came back to reality as Marik bumped into him as he fled from a now growling Malik.

Marik hide behind his back, laughing madly, and used the smaller Albino as a living shield while Malik tried to murder the spiky-haired Yami.  
He was from head to toe covered in mud after his darker half pushed him head first into a puddle.

Now Ryou stood between the two of them and tried to calm his fellow Light down a bit, while Marik behind him made suggestive gestured and lewd remarks.  
Marik just never know when to shut up, but always talked on and on until someone _(like his poor, tormented Light) _wants to kill him.  
Not that anyone ever succeeded, but they tried anyway, just in case a wonder happens…

All Bakura could do was staring at the three:  
Didn't they notice that he tried to tell them something important?  
Something that could easily chance their lives?

No, they just stand there and fight!  
**  
"Now shut the fuck up and listen to me, you stupid morons, before I decide to kill you off just to get a little peace and quiet!"** the tomb robber suddenly yelled from the top of his lungs, and the three of them freeze to their place:

Ryou tried to push Malik away, who still tried to reach around him and throttle Marik.   
Marik didn't mind that much, as he clutched Ryou around the waist and pressed his smaller body against himself.  
He kept the white-haired Light between himself and his own Hikari, since he knew Malik would never want to hurt the other teen.

"Okay, now that I have your full attention, can we carry on, or better, can we finally _start?"_ he asked sarcastically.   
Marik flopped down on the ground with Ryou on his lap.  
He didn't care that the ground was still wet, or that his pants got dirty._ (Somehow he doesn't seem to bother about much…)_

"I am listening, are you now going to tell us a fairytale?" Marik asks with his head tilt to the side, and he prevented Ryou getting out of this tight grip with Malik's help.  
Instead his Light, too, landed on his lap, so he could stoke Ryou's ass at the same time as he hide his face in Malik's soft hair.  
_  
+But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares+_  
**  
"No, I'm not going to tell you a fucking fairytale!**  
I'm just trying to tell you my new plan, thank you very much!  
This is the ultimate plot how to conquer the shrimp and his pharaoh and get their puzzle into my hands!  
And what do you do?  
Fighting like damn toddlers!  
So, would you please interrupt you oh-so-important activity and listen to me now?!…"

"Sorry, Bakura!" Ryou murmured quietly, while Marik played with his silvery strands:  
"Och, come on, Kura, don't be so mean, Fluffy didn't do anything!"  
"He's not talking about Ryou, but about you and your bullshit, you insane psycho! Let go of us or I bite you."

"That's not very nice, Hikari-Pretty!" Marik pouted down at the boy on his lap, who didn't give up struggling against his hold. Ryou on the other hand just sat there, since it is rather useless to fight anyway…

Bakura coughed again.  
Why did he put up with this again?

'Oh yes, because normally they obey my very orders.  
At last, if they ever listen long enough to get a fucking clue what the hell I'm even talking about!!!'  
_  
+So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer+_

"But Bakura, do we really have to help you?" Ryou asked reluctantly.  
He wasn't sure if he really wants to get dragged into his plots.  
On the other side, he didn't want to disappoint his darker half or refuse him his help.  
Bakura could be pretty convincing if he wants something really bad.  
And pretty stubborn, too.  
He never gives up, so it's the best to just shut up and go along with his plans, instead of trying to argue with him and then in the end to shut up and go along with his plans anyway.

'I can always comfort him later, after everything goes wrong again…'  
Ryou was sure that something goes wrong, like always something goes wrong when Bakura has some new, great and brilliant plan…

No matter what kind of game he tried, in the end Yami always wins.  
'And who has to sweep up the remains? Always me!'  
_  
+And where do we feature?+_

"I'd like to go and play!" declared Marik suddenly and hugged both Hikaris fiercely.  
"I just take them with me, and you can join us later if you get bored with whatever you are trying to do here."  
And he chuckled suggestively, while Ryou blushed bright red, and Malik hit him over the head:  
"Do you have to do that?"  
"Why? Of course I have to do that!   
I'm going to hug you both and fondle and cuddle and kiss and bite and caress you until you don't remember your own name and don't have any voice left after growing and moaning an-."  
**  
"Marik!" **  
_"What? _I wanna play! With you! Now!"

Bakura scratched distressed his head.   
Maybe he should better try it alone?  
It would be quicker and cost him fewer nerves…   
_  
+Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded+_

"Yes, Ryou, you have to help me.  
No, Marik, you can't play now.  
Do you have any other stupid objections, Malik?"

The smaller Blonde just shook his head. Bakura didn't sound very patient and cheerfully at the moment…

"Well, can we go on? Or better yet, can we _finally_ start now?" Bakura asked again.  
This time, Ryou, Malik and Marik all nodded.  
"It is time for us to show the two shrimps how the wind blows.  
I am trying since 5 thousand years unsuccessfully to defeat Atemu, -or Yami, as he calls himself now, and bring his puzzle into my possession."

Marik rolled his eyes: "That's really nothing new." He whispered in Ryou's ear. The silver-haired Hikari nodded "Yeah, and I always have to comfort and soothe him if things don't go according to plan."  
"Maybe he should just give it up and find himself another hobby…" Malik also agreed.

"Again and again he made a laughing-stock out of me and disobeyed me, that insolent little garden dwarf!  
I tried it on amicable terms, and then I tried to threaten him, but he just was too stupid to get the point across his little birdbrain.  
I told him what happens if he doesn't comply with me, and he chased me out of the palace!  
As if I don't belong there!  
I took his jewels and told him that I want more, that I will get more, and he _declared me a criminal!_  
I always offered him an easy way out, and what did I get as my thanks?"

Agitated the thief marched up and down in front of his rather involuntary and a little reluctant partners in crime:  
"He tried to arrest me!  
Me!  
I should end up in the dungeon!  
He tried to lock me away like some filthy criminal!  
I just demand what I deserve:  
_Everything!_  
And I demand it now!"  
  
_+When at last I am given my dues!  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!+_

"But now I'm fed up with that shit!  
Now I'm getting serious, and Yami can dress himself warmly, because cold times start for him!  
This time I have no merci on him, the puzzle belongs to me, and I will get it.  
And no Yugi will stop me by crawling into holes where normally only little rodents can comfortable sit in.   
And no Yami will stop me, no matter how many big speeches he spouts.  
He can talk all day for all I care, and play cards and show off that weird hair of his as long as he wants.  
_I want the puzzle, _**I want it now and I will get it!"**

Marik, Malik and Ryou shoot each other worried looks as Bakura got more and more worked up about it.  
His voice grew louder and louder, and Malik had to hide a smirk.  
"Kura-chan should really find another hobby before he gets a heart attack." Marik whispered, but shut up after a sharp glare from the thief.

"Do you have anything important to say?" Malik shook his head before his Yami could say something stupid again.   
Bakura's face turned an unhealthy shade of red, and Ryou really worried a little about his blood pressure.

"That's good.  
So, are you ready?   
Are you prepared?" Bakura asked after turning back to them.  
_  
+Yeah! Be prepared.  
We'll be prepared.   
Äh…For what?+_

"We are ready!"  
"Sure!"  
"Ready is no expression!"  
"As prepared as never before."  
"As far as I'm concerned, we can start now."  
"I can hardly wait!"  
"Let's get down to business!"

Then the three of them looked curelessly at each other  
"Ähhh…."  
"Ready for what?"  
"Are we throwing a party?"  
"A party? A party! We have a party!"  
"But what do we have to celebrate?"  
"We actually have something to celebrate?"  
"Do we need something to celebrate?"

Suddenly Bakura had the need to run head first against a wall.  
Several times.  
He scratched his head and took a deep breath to clam himself down a little.  
_  
+For the death of the king!+_

"No, we _don't _throw a party." He said slowly so everyone would understand him. "At last, not now."  
'I will _not _kill them, I will _not _kill them, I will _not.'_  
The Thief King felt Marik suddenly getting up and creeping up behind him to braid the long hair to little pigtails.  
Malik leant contentedly against Ryou's shoulder and played with a stone in his hand, while he shoots calculating glances at his Yami.

Ryou tilt his head to the side and blinked confused at his darker half: "But for what should we be prepared then?"  
"For the downfall of pharaoh Atemu. He will never stop us again, his time is over and he will never recover from this last defeat.  
_This is Yami's end."  
  
+Is he sick?+  
_  
"Is he really _that _sick? What's wrong with him?" Ryou asked worried and Malik threw his stone away to pay attention:  
"Maybe it's not so bad, and the doctors in the hospital can still do something to safe him."

"The runt will be pretty sad when his Yami is gone. Maybe we can cheer Yugi-chan up somehow…" Marik muttered and patted Bakura's head after finishing the braid.   
The thief pushed the tanned hand away with an annoyed grunt and tried to kick him, just for good.  
But Marik quickly dodged out of the way and bounced away with a happy laugh.

"Is it possible that Yami is overreacting again, and he just makes a mountain out of a dust speck? I mean, he often is a bit melodramatic, we already know that.  
He feels big and important when everyone's eyes and attention are only on him."  
_  
+No, fool! We're going to kill him...   
and Simba too!+  
_  
"No, he's not ill, damn it to hell! Who ever said something about him being sick, I never said that! What makes you think such shit?" Bakura could only shock his head as his 'partner in crime' blinked at him.

"So, Yami is not sick??"  
'Depends on what kind of sick you are thinking of.' thought Bakura with a smirk, but didn't say anything, as Marik babbled on.  
"But you said this will be his end, and he will never ever recover from this blow.   
And _End_ is _Dead_, right?" Marik grabbed Ryou, dragged him in his lap again, and began to braid his hair, too.  
"But what if he comes back? He always comes back; he's like an ugly, stinky bug! You can't get rid of him easily; he always comes back once he is here, just like bugs.  
And he will be mad as hell at you when he comes back, Kura."

Marik shot an irritated glare at Bakura as he noticed that the thief already opened his braids again.  
All the work, and for what?   
For nothing…  
Ryou didn't even try to get away from the insane one, since he knew it would be useless anyway. He knows from experience that it was the best to let Marik do what he wants, and he would loose interest soon enough.  
His attention span is always rather short…

And really, suddenly he was shoved into Malik's arms as Marik spotted a squirrel hopping around from branch to branch above them.  
Bakura decided to ignore Marik for the time being and concentrate on the more sociable Hikaris instead.

"Yami is not sick. At last, not more then any other day. And Yami is not dieing.  
Do you get that?  
Good.  
We will finally gain the Puzzle and then the pharaoh can't stop us anymore, and the word will belong to me!   
Yami will be down and gone forever, and we will never ever again have to listen to his terrible speeches and he will never win a single game again."  
_  
+Great idea! Who needs a king?  
No king, No king, nah nah nah nah nah nah!+  
_  
Malik clapped excited:  
"That's the end of the_ 'King of Games'!"_ he laughed and totally ignored the fact that Bakura was talking to them as if they were little kids who don't know a thing he was talking about!

Suddenly there was a loud crack somewhere above them, and Marik fell down from his perch. It seems that he tried to catch the squirrel and climbed after it onto the three.  
In his blind enthusiasm he didn't notice that the branches got thinner as he climbed higher, until they were too weak to carry the weight of a full-grown Yami.  
And of course it was Bakura's luck to stand under him as said full-grown Yami finally fell down…

"So there will be no king of games anymore?" Marik still kneed on Bakura's back and pushed his face even more in the mud.  
He clapped happily and bounced and squirmed on his back around without a care for Bakura's quickly darkening mood.

Growling Bakura tried to turn around and get rid of Marik:  
"Get down of my back or I will break yours!"  
Malik and Ryou quickly grabbed Marik's arms and dragged him away from the hissing thief before he got himself killed in his excitement.  
The insane Yami used the chance to hug the two teens and dance happily around with them:  
"No king, No king, nah nah nah nah nah nah!" Marik sang cheerfully, loud and wrong, and he twirled and turned in circles.  
_  
+Idiots! There will be a king!_

But you said…+  
  
"Who said that there will be no king?" Bakura asked calmly, and Marik suddenly stopped to spin the trapped Hikaris around like plush toys.  
"Thanks god…" Ryou murmured while everything around him spins and he had to hold his head.  
Malik didn't feel any better and he leant with his back against Ryou's for support as they slowly sank down to the ground:  
"Could someone stop the planet, please? I would like to get off, I think I have to puke…"

"But Bakura, you said that the King of Games reached his end and will never get back up after this!" Marik protested and didn't understand anything.  
Neither he nor Bakura paid attention to the two Lights, who at the moment were quiet happy about it.

"Yami will no longer be King of Games.   
I will be the king, because I will take over from now on!  
It will defeat him and then I am the new, better King of Games!  
Then I take over first Domino, and then the whole world."

Ryou never even tried to hide the roll of his eyes: How often had he heard the exact same lines, and in the end Yami always mop the floor with him.

And who had to comfort the sad and miserable Dark at the end?  
'I just don't get why he can't give it up and just forget about it!…'  
_  
+I will be king!  
Stick with me, and you'll never be hungry again!_

Yay, all right! Long live the king!  
Long live the king!+  
  
"Long live the king." Ryou didn't hide his sarcasm, either, but Bakura simply ignored him. Marik on the other hand hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek soundly.  
"Don't worry, he will." He giggled and messed with his long hair.   
Then he bounced over to kiss his own Hikari, too, on the cheek, so he wouldn't feel lonely or get jealous because no one was cuddling with the poor, neglected light…

Malik shoved his insane Yami away before he could spin him around again, and Marik skipped happily over to Bakura to kiss his cheek too.  
Because he wants to be a fair Yami, so he had to kiss all of them, or it wouldn't be fair, and it would be mean if he forgot someone… _(Sure, that's the only reason…)_

He simply ignored the fact that thanks to his efforts both Malik and Bakura were covered with mud. He also didn't care that he himself got also dirty with his constant hugging and kissing and playing around with them.  
The only one who didn't look like he had bathed in dirt was Ryou.   
He had only a little of it on his clothes, also thanks to Marik, of course…  
_  
+It's great that we'll soon be connected   
With a king who'll be all-time adored+  
_  
"That will be great!" Marik clapped excided and bounced around Bakura in happy circles, "then we can send peoples to the shadow realm and no one will be upset about it!"

"Yeah, really great…" murmured Ryou sarcastically. Malik pat his shoulder encouragingly:  
"You should show a little more enthusiasm, Ryou-chan. It's not_ that _bad… "

"We could catch some peoples and drag them to the zoo to feed the animals with them.   
I bet they like live food better then canned food or death meat." Marik suggested with a gleam in his eyes.

"No, it's not that bad. _It's worse!" _Ryou told the other Hikari, while Marik nearly bubbled over with always newer, better and bloodier ideas.

"We also could feed them to Malik's plant to finally make it grow big and strong.  
Or we could maybe play with the cars! We make them drive against a wall and watch how good they burn and explode!  
Or we scatter pointy things on the road and let the tires burst and break.  
Or we let every fire truck in town disappear and then we burn the school down!  
Or- Or we put jello into the sprinkle system of the mall and let the stuff rain down at the people after trapping them there.  
Or we could-"

After that Ryou stopped listening to his ranting and all his crazy, bloody ideas and hide his head on Malik's shoulder instead.  
"Do you still think it will no be so bad? This is our end, we will never again have a quite minute in our lives!…  
And Bakura sure as hell will not tell him to stop, or that he shouldn't do such things, after he takes over the world.   
All our work, our efforts to get them to behave and train them to be at last partway-decent citizens! All for nothing!  
We could as well have talked to a wall all the time!  
Rather we talk a will into falling over on its own accord then we keep them from killing everyone they want!"  
_  
+Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board!_

The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me+  
  
"Well, that's all well and good, but-" Bakura tried, only to get cut off again by Marik.

"Or we could grab Yugi and tie him to our bed. And then we don't let him get away ever again, and we all have lots of fun together! That will be great, three Hikaris in one bed, with really few cloths and even fewer self-consciousness, and-"  
_  
"Marik!" _Bakura tried again to interrupt Marik in his rant, but it's not easy to stop the psycho once he starts!  
"We could even let Yami watch us, I bet he goes crazy if he sees that his beloved Yugi rather comes to us then remain with _him!_  
And then he will turn all red in his face and maybe he even explodes and then there will be many little Yami-shreds flying around, and-"  
**  
"Marik!"** Ryou, Malik and Bakura yelled together to finally get him to shut up.  
And finally the psycho looked up.  
_  
+So prepare for the coup of the century!_

Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
Meticulous planning  
Tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial  
Is simply why I'll +

"So, Marik, do you have anything else to say, or can I tell you my evil plan to take over Domino and the world?"  
"Well, we could train bunnies and let them loose at the peoples so they bite them in the nuts.  
Or we grab the three Hikaris and put them in really short and tight clothes, and then we wait until the peoples die from a nosebleed because they show so much skin and look so cute and hot and sexy-"  
**  
"Marik! That's really enough!"** Malik hit his Yami over the head for this, while Ryou cover his mouth.  
Marik could go on like this for hours if you just let him…

Bakura turned slowly a dark red, which looked rather funny on his normally pale skin.  
"Och, come on, Kura, no need to blush! I didn't know that you are so shy…."  
And again Marik had his hands in Bakura's hair to tousle and mess it up until he looked like a storm had blown through it.

For a moment Bakura winced, but not because he was shy or something, but because he felt like he would explode any moment.  
And then there will be many little _Bakura-_shreds flying around!

All he wanted was to tell them his new, great, foolproof plan.  
Nothing more.  
Just tell them what they have to do, and then go on with his plan.

It seems that Ryou was the only one who really noticed Bakura's angry mood and said quickly:  
"Well then, Bakura. What is this great plan where nothing can go wrong that you want to tell us so desperately?"

"We will take the puzzle away from Yami. And Yugi, too, while we are at it." The thief declared proudly.

Ryou, Malik and Marik blinked dumbfounded at him: "That's it?" Ryou asked finally.  
The Thief nodded: "Yes, that's it. It's that easy, not even you can mess it up."  
"So, we walk up to him, take Yugi and the puzzle with us, and that's it? That's your brilliant plan? Nothing more?" Malik asked carefully, just in case he misunderstood something.

Bakura nodded again: "That's all, it's really that easy.  
Now think about it: Every time we try to get a hold on the puzzle, we tried to win it through some sort of game.   
And what was the result?  
Yami always wins!  
But we are three, and Yugi is alone, and we all are taller and stronger then him!  
Even Ryou is stronger than him!  
So tell me, why the hell do we always try it inconveniently with a game, when we could just go to him and take it?!"

Ryou and Malik still starred at him open mouthed at him. That sounds ways too easy to really work, there has to be a catch.  
There is always a catch.

"I don't know, but isn't that a bit sneaky?" Ryou asked cautiously, but low enough that Malik beside him was the only one to hear him.  
"Maybe a little mean, but you know Bakura." The other Hikari whispered back.  
_  
+Be king undisputed  
Respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am_

Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!+  
  
Marik's reaction, on the other hand, was completely different: He clapped happily and skipped and hopped around the three of them.  
"Great, another Hikari to play with! We can dress him up and hug him and kiss him and touch him and love him and have a lot of fun with him."

Bakura ignored all three while he talked on as if they never interrupt him:   
"I try since years to get a hold on Yami's puzzle, but that lawn gnome resisted always!!!  
He mocks me, makes fun of and makes me look ridiculous.  
I should have been on the throne of Egypt 5000 fucking years ago, it was my fate and my right, but that insolent brat refused to just accept and understand that!!!

But that's over now.  
My time will come, and then I will get my revenge.  
Yami can't be always around to watch out for his Hikari, and then I grab him along with the puzzle.  
Then everything the pharaoh values will finally belong to me!  
And soon he will be nothing more then a fleeting memory, while all the Millenniums-Items and all the Hikaris will belong only to me!  
And no one is able to stop me…"

Bakura began to laugh insanely_ (=like Marik ^__^) _as he thought about his great and rosy future.  
Malik and Ryou looked at him funny, like he suddenly had a few screws loose, while Marik laid an arm around his shoulder and laughed along.  
_  
+Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!+_

Later Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik crept _'discreetly' _to the game shop.  
Or as _'discreetly' _as someone could when they hide behind every corner and looked around it several times before they even made a single step forward.

Other peoples on the street gave them weird stares as they passed them, and they shock their heads. Aren't they a little old to play spies in the streets like little kids?

They stopped before Yugi's home and shoved Ryou forward to ring the bell:  
"Now come on, Ryou, you look the most harmless from us all." Bakura gave him another light push towards the door, while Marik cheered him on:   
"Don't worry, its like prank buzzing, you just can't run away before the door opens. We are all here and watch over you that nothing can happen. So fear nothing, for Marik is here so safe you!"  
"Yugi will open for you, and then you take a step back and leave everything else to us." Nodded Bakura, a little less bounce then the other Dark.

"And in case you worry about Yami, he has a meeting with Kaiba at the moment."  
The thief watched especially innocent at the clouds, before he explained how he knows that:  
"It seems that Kaiba send a particular offensive letter as invitation for a duel today.  
It was decorated with many _'subtle' _insults and rather _colorful _expressions.  
I think our undersized little pharaoh was not very happy about his love-letter…"

Marik and Malik giggled as they thought about Yami's face as he read all the insults about how he was going down and don't stand a chance.  
And of course, who Kaiba would steal his Hikari…  
'Bet he stormed over and kicked his offices door through the next wall in his anger. Wouldn't be surprised when he simply jumped over that big table to strangle the priest without letting him say so much as _Hi….'_  
Ryou on the other hand was not so sure about this plan. But then, he was always warily about any plan coming from one of the other three.

Hesitant he rang the bell and waved friendly as Yugi opened the door and greeted him cheerfully: "Hi, Ryou…"  
"Hello, Yugi…"  
They could talk more, because suddenly Yugi saw nothing anymore, as Bakura dragged his Light out of the way and Malik pulled a bag over his head.  
And then everything went black for the startled teen, as Marik hit him- insanely chuckling- over the head with a big stick…

Slowly Ryou came nearer again as he saw his friend lying limp and unconscious in Marik's arm.  
"He is still alive, right?"   
Marik patted Ryou's head to soothe him, and then he stroked over Yugi's ass as he lift him over his shoulder:  
"Sure he is alive, it would be a waist if he's not! He can't have fun with us if we kill him, after all! Don't worry, Fluffly, I know what I do."  
_  
"That _would be something new." Malik whispered in Ryou's ear as they left happily together.  
As he passed him, Ryou pulled the bag from Yugi's head so he wouldn't suffocate.  
But luckily _(for him)_ the smaller one was really only unconscious, he didn't bleed and he only had a small bruise form the hit. It seems that Marik really only hit him hard enough to faint, but not worse.  
And of course Marik and his wandering fingers used this to his advantage…

And so the thief king finally conquered the Millenniums-Puzzle after many long, hard years and many long, hard fights:  
He just took it from Yugi's neck as he came back to his senses.

\---

Bakura was delighted.  
Everything, really _everything _worked in his favor and according to his plan, and now he really made it:

Triumphantly he stood on top of Kaiba's company tower and looked down at the city under him.  
He kicked the KC- sign from the roof some time ago, and now there was his own name in big letters on it, like the company and everything else was his now…  
Not that it was necessary to put his name on it, since everyone knows the infamous King of the Thieves.  
The resisters of Domino gathered under him to admire him, cheer at him and show their admiration and respect for their new ruler.  
Children threw flowers up to him, women want to marry him, and men wished to be just like him.  
Bakura was too high up to really see it, but he still knew that many came to the tower just to knee before him, to lie to his feet.

He heard a sound beside him and turned from the cheering crowd at look who dared to interrupt his moment of triumph and victory.  
Ryou, Marik and Malik brought Yugi and Yami up to him, and now they waited for their reaction to their new king.

Yami kneed down before Bakura and whispered quietly as he lowered his head:  
"I just want to apologize in the most humbly way for all the injustice I did to you through the years and centuries, in this live and the last.  
I should have never fought against you, but leave Egypt to you and your capable hands, like you rightfully deserve it.

You where always stronger then me, and I should have seen and realize it in time, but I was blinded by my pride, my arrogance, and it prevented that I acknowledge you as my rightful king and ruler.

I really hope and pray that you can forgive me all my past mistakes, because I know you will be a better king then I ever was in all the time.  
You won fair and square, and I bow to your judgment, whatever that will be, because I know you are wise and fair, and you will do what's the best.  
It would be a honor and a pleasure for me if I can have a small part in your strive to take over and rule the whole world."

"I will think about it." Bakura smirked before he turned to the others:  
"I'm sure you don't mind if I take a little care of Yugi then?!" He asked sweetly and waited for Yami to explode, but the other only nodded agreeing and stayed where he was, face first on the floor.

Pleased Bakura grabbed Ryou around the waist, put Yugi over his shoulder and took Malik's hand in his: "You three will come with me like well-behaved, nice little Hikaris.  
And you can come with us, too, if you want, Marik.  
After all, the bed is big enough for all of us…"

The cheering of the peoples followed him like background music as he retired to the bedroom.  
There the calling of his name joined with the moaning and sighing of those of his bedmates in the room  
"Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura-"

.-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-.   
**  
"Bakura!"** suddenly something cold, wet hit his face, and Bakura opened his eyes to look dizzily around: "What- Where- Who?"  
"Welcome back to live, dear Yami-mine!" Ryou smiled with a sweet voice. He still held the bucket with the ice water, which he used for his lovely wake-up-call, in his hand.  
"I feared that you would never wake up again in this live.  
Must have been a great dream, the way you kept laughing and smiling in your sleep…"

Confused the thief sat up in his bed and searched around:  
No trace of Malik or Yugi, none of them hides under his covers. He couldn't hear any noise from Marik skipping around the house, and Yami wasn't crawling around on his floor either.

"Are you searching for something in particular?" Ryou asked, as Bakura looked again under the blanket, just to make sure there was really no Hikari hiding. They are small; you can easily miss them, after all!  
"We are alone, right?"  
"Yes, sure. What do you think, that someone hides under our cover?"

"Too bad…" Bakura murmured a little disappointed.  
"What's bad?"  
"I think it was just a dream…"  
"What did you dream again?   
That you take over the world and everyone lies at your feet?   
That Yami admits that you are better then he and you beat him?"

Bakura starred at his Light in wonder: How did he know that so exactly? Could the smaller one read his mind and thoughts now?  
Then he just nodded: "And that I have you, Malik and Yugi in my bed, and we have lots of fun together, if you catch my drift…"  
He liked over his lips as he remembered this particular part of his dream. All that tanned and pale skin, the small hands all over his body, warm lips kissing him everywhere, subtle body moving under him or beside him, husky voiced calling and moaning his name in pleasure…

"And what about Marik and Yami?"  
"Marik was also playing with us, and Yami finally gave up and accepted me as his king!"

Ryou only nodded as if he had expected this kind of answer. Which, in reality, he had…

"Maybe you should invite Yami, too, instead of always insulting him. Then he wouldn't always threat to neuter you with a blunt spoon whenever you dare to suggest something along the line."  
Cheekily smirking the Hikari turned around and left, while his darker half could only stare at his disappearing back.  
Or more exactly, his ass, but that's not the point, no matter how good said ass looks in those low pants…

'I never thought of it that way… invite Yami… he may really agree to that… if I get him on a good day, and he don't think I try to steal the Light….'  
**  
"Get up, or there will be no breakfast for you!"** Ryou suddenly shouted up to him and startled him out of his plotting and planning.  
****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Ende  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I don't think I have to extra say that Yugi wasn't forced into Bakura's bed? That he was willingly there? (Because I don't like that kind of thing, and I would especially warn at the beginning should I ever write something like that…) Bakura just dreamed that Yugi would fall in his arms and be in love with him, like Ryou and Malik, should he get the puzzle, and/or the world….


End file.
